Mary Eliza Forster (1848-1935)
|ifmarried-g1=Yes |wedding1_year=1870 |wedding1_month=2 |wedding1_day=8 |wedding1_street=St Anns |wedding1_locality=Ryde, New South Wales |wedding1_nation-subdiv1=New South Wales |wedding1_nation=Australia |wedding1_sources=KATER—FORSTER—February 8th, at St. Ann's, Ryde, by the Rev. W. F. Creeny, Henry Edward, eldest son of H. H. Kater, Esq., of Caleula, to Mary Eliza, eldest daughter of the Honorable W. Forster, Esq., of Brush Farm. :: :: |remains_year=1935 |remains_month=5 |remains_day=31 |remains_locality=Sutton Forest, New South Wales |remains_nation-subdiv1=New South Wales |remains_nation=Australia |globals= |death_causes= }} Biography Obituary The death is announced of Mrs. H. E. Kater, widow of the late Mr. H. E. Kater, M.L.C., pastoralist, who was prominent in the commercial community of Sydney. Mrs. Kater was born in 1848, and spent her early life on Brush Farm, Parramatta She was the eldest daughter of the late Mr. William Forster, who was Premier of New South Wales in 1859-60, and later was Agent-General for New South Wales in London. On her marriage to Mr Kater more than 60 years ago, Mrs. Kater took up residence in Wellington, where her husband had acquired large pastoral interests. Towards the end of last century, Mr. Kater purchased Mount Broughton estate near Moss Vale. This became their home for the next 20 years, although they spent much time in Sydney, where Mr Kater devoted himself to his commercial activities and his philanthropic pursuits. Mr Kater died in 1924. Mrs. Kater had since resided in Sydney, but spent most of the summers at Mount Broughton. She is survived by her son Sir Norman Kater, and a number of grandchildren. The interment will take place at 2 o'clock this afternoon at Sutton Forest. There will be a service at Headingley, Wellington-sheet Woollahra, this morning, commencing at 8.45 o'clock. :: Funeral The remains of the late Mrs. Mary Eliza Kater, widow of the late Mr. H. E. Kater, M.L.C., were interred in the Church of England portion of the Sutton Forest Cemetery yesterday afternoon. The Rev. C. M. Thomas, rector of Sutton Forest, conducted the service at the graveside. A service, held at the late residence of the deceased, Headingley, Wellington-street, Woollahra, yesterday morning, was conducted by the Venerable Archdeacon Langley. Among those present were Sir Phillp Goldfinch, Colonel R. L. R. Rabett, Lieutenant-Colonel J. Sclater, Lady Knox, Dr. Scot Skirving, Dr E. Wilfred and Mrs. Fairfax, the Rev. P. T. Perkins, Miss Fairfax, Miss Mary Suttor, Miss Ryrie, Mr. and Mrs. Stuart Osborne, Mrs. Fielding Jones, Mr. and Mrs. Geoffrey Salwey, Dr. Douglas Warden, Dr. E. H. Rutledge, Mr. and Mrs. A. B. Paterson, Mrs. Gordon Dixon, Mrs. Edward Knox, Mrs. Julian Simpson, Messrs. Guy and Greg. Blaxland, W. Harry Wiles, A. J. Mclachlan, A. H. Champion, Guy C. Doddemeade, C. Darvall, C. W. Rothe, E. R. Knox, R. Sinclair Smith, E. W. Pearse, Allan Clunies Ross, Herbert Morris, E. S. Dunhill, Marcus Mackenzie, Mesdames Bruce S. Dowling, Scroggie, H. C. Adams, S. J. K. Adams, Davidson, Charles Rundle, and Yarwood, and Misses Griffiths. Those attending the graveside service included Mrs. Horace Nicholson (sister), Messrs. Henry, John and Murchison Kater (grandsons), Mrs. Douglas Tooth (granddaughter), the Misses Nicholson (grand-nieces), Mr. and Mrs. T. Willsallen, Mr. and Mrs. T. A. F. McCarthy (representing the Moss Vale Golf Club), Colonel Rutledge, Captain J. R. Broadbent, Mr. Dalgarnie, Mr. Peter Tait, Mrs. C. V. Reid, Mrs. A. J. Dyball, Messrs. T. R. Donkin, H. O. Marshall, T. N. S. Binney, N. L. Nicholson, P. A. Budgery, and B. C. Corlette. :: __SHOWFACTBOX__ Category:Ancestry from England Category:Resided in New South Wales